Presently, consumer mobile phones have displays, key pads, microprocessors all built into one connected unit. Sometimes there are two modules of this one connected unit. One module comprises a display, anther module comprises a keypad, a microprocessor, and a battery. These two modules are hinged together so that they can be closed and opened in a clam shell configuration, or the display module can slide up and down relative to the keypad module to expose or conceal the keypad.
These current configurations of the mobile phones need the two modules to be physically connected together to function properly. The two modules can not be taken apart, otherwise the mobile phone is broken and can not perform its normal functions properly such as taking and receiving phone calls.
Certain functions can be better achieved, when one module is taken apart from another module. Therefore, there is a need for an improved mobile phone that can be taken apart and still functions properly as a mobile phone, and one module of the mobile phone is used to remotely control another module of the mobile phone when they are detached from each other. There is also a need for an improved mobile phone that can be used more flexibly.